hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5 (1999)
Lies × Truth? × Kiriko (ウソ×ホント？×キリコ, Uso × Honto? × Kiriko) is the 5th episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It first aired on November 13th, 1999. Overview Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio arrive at a cabin in the woods. Inside, they find the navigators being attacked by magical beasts, who kidnap the wife. Leorio stays to treat the husband's wounds as Gon and Kurapika help the wife. In the end, it turns out the couple and the beasts are a family and they find the group worthy of continuing to the next test. Synopsis Gon, Kurapika and Leorio continue on the test, taking the path given to them by the Quizzing Lady, which is actually a dark tunnel with a lake at the end. The three take the only boat to pass through the lake as they discuss impressing the navigator. Just as Leorio tells them his best asset is his courage, a giant sea snake appears from underwater. He then grabs the paddles from Kurapika and Gon and rows so fast ashore. The trio continues on their way until they arrive at the cabin beneath the Lone Pine Tree. No one answers when they knock, so Leorio decides to open the door to find the couple attacked by a Kiriko. The Kiriko kidnaps the wife, so Kurapika and Gon follow them. Kurapika tells Leorio to take care of the wounded husband. Gon, thanks to his ability to see well in the dark, was able to catch up to the Kiriko. Discovering that it can talk, Gon says it would be easier. He was able to hit the magical animal with his fishing pole, causing it to drop the woman. Kurapika catches her, while Gon continues to run after the magical animal. The woman regains consciousness and asks Kurapika about her husband. The tattoos on her arm make Kurapika suspicious of her. Just then, Leorio shows up. He asks about the husband, and so Leorio answers he is sound asleep. Kurapika then hits him. It turns out that a Kiriko was just posing as Leorio. It questions Kurapika's actions, to which Kurapika replies that he would've done the same thing to the real one for leaving the wounded husband behind. As it leaves, Kurapika asks who the woman really is. She admits that she is a magical animal then asks Kurapika how he was able to find out. Kurapika replies that her tattoos were a sign of an ancient Sumi tribe woman swearing to God to be his wife and to stay single for life. The real Leorio, after treating the husband's wounds, is out to get some medicinal herbs on top of a plain. A Kiriko suddenly grabs the rope he is holding onto and threatens to make him fall. However, Leorio notices the needle mark on the Kiriko's right arm and realizes that it was the husband all along. Meanwhile, Gon confronts a Kiriko, which tells him that it would take a lot of costs to pay him back. The Kiriko then proceeds to attack the boy, but Gon does not dodge, for he says he does not owe that Kiriko anything. He says it wasn't the same Kiriko he was after because of the difference in their faces and voices. The Kiriko, amazed, then calls its husband. Soon after, Kurapika and Leorio are gathered at the same place. It turns out the couple and the beasts are a family and the navigators. They all find the group worthy of continuing to the next test, so they take the trio to the Exam Hall. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The large snake that attacks the characters' boat while they were in the lake, was an anime-only beast. Navigation es:Episodio 5 (1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Episodes Category:Hunter Exam arc